This invention relates to diamond manufacture.
The production of synthetic diamond typically involves enormous pressures and elevated temperatures. The best method, so far, of making small synthetic diamonds involves liquid iron and pressures of around 50,000 atmospheres. Temperatures can be thousands of degrees.
There is a need for a less burdensome, and accordingly, less expensive, method of manufacturing diamond crystals.